Vacaciones Inolvidables
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Vacaciones imprevista...pero dentro de ese recorrido nunca pense que volveria a un lugar en particular y sobre todo en encontrarme con una persona que con el paso del tiempo se pudo mas atarctivo. Un poquito de lemon Inuxkag


" _Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito._

 _La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)"_

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, actualmente tengo 22 años y estoy cesante y en busca de la felicidad en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ahora me encuentro de vacaciones con mi familia.

Han sido las mejores vacaciones que he tenido junto a mi familia, a pesar de mi mala racha de no encontrar trabajo aún así mi padre me llevó para poder disfrutar en familia y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, mientras que ellos andaban afuera yo me quedaba en casa sola y trabajado. No disfrutábamos de unas merecidas vacaciones juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nuestra siguiente parada sería en el campo pero esta vez sería en la casa de los tíos de mi papa, el Tío Myoga y la tía Kaede en el cual tiene 3 hijos uno es Koga de 40 años quien tiene 3 hijos junto con Ayame, sigue Sango con la edad de 38 años tiene a su pareja llamada Miroku y por último el menor de 21 años llamado Inuyasha y tiene a su novia llamada Kikyo.

El día que me dijeron que volveríamos a ese lugar se me vino muchos recuerdo pero sobre todo uno muy en particular, nunca olvide ese beso que me di con Inuyasha jugando a las escondidas que por casualidad nos fuimos a esconder al mismo lugar y me termina acorralando hacia la pared dándome ese beso que nunca más olvide, y otra cosa que no pude olvidar fue esos hermosos orbes doradas que se me llego a erizar la piel. Yo no saque esos ojos, podría decir que soy la marginada de la familia. Mi madre se casó con mi actual padre cuando solo tenía 3 años de edad por eso se nota por el hecho de los ojos y el apellido pero a mi papa no le importo y realmente estoy muy agradecida por aquel gesto en amar a mi madre y a mí como si fuera su propia hija en el cual me ha dado todo lo que le he pedido.

Ese día que llegamos al campo me sentía como nostálgica y emocionada quería ver el cambio que había tenido Inuyasha, sacando cuentas no lo había visto hace más de 5 años desde el ultima vez que estuve ahí. Me baje de la camioneta para saludar a mis tíos y de repente sale Inuyasha y lo primero que pensé fue _que "atractivo esta",_ y lo salude como si nada y lo único que pensaba era que estaba cambiado, esa misma noche nos pusimos a jugar cartas, era lo único que tenía pero estábamos tan entretenido que nos intercambiamos números para hablar por Whatsapp pero dentro de todo yo sentía que él me miraba constantemente pero era algo que no le tome importancia. Paseamos, tonteábamos, bebimos como locos con la familia, algo muy grato hasta que empecé a hablar harto por whatsapp y todo empezó por qué hicimos una salida en familia al río y él había ido con su novia y la verdad que la pasamos muy bien pero era tan molestoso que tiro mi chala hacia el río y el muy desgraciado no quizo ir a buscarla así que de venganza lo termine golpeando en la espalda con la chala quedándole roja. Yo solo me río por aquello y me juró venganza dudando si realmente podía hacerlo.

Los días pasan normalmente y la verdad nunca la había pasado tan bien llendo de un lado a otro a pasear con toda la familia pero una de las noches, mientras intentaba quedarme dormida suena mi teléfono llegándome un whatsapp de Inuyasha en el cual quería que le diera las buenas noches y lo primero que pensé fue que es descaradamente pícaro mientras le hablaba

- _Ven a darme el besito de las buenas noches_

 _-Si lo quieres tendrás que esperar_ \- le dije solo nos separaba la pared y el corto pasillo para llegar al dormitorio

- _Pero ven sí...que te estoy esperando_

Tome mi teléfono y me salgo de la cama solo para irme a su dormitorio y como no se veía nada me alumbre con el teléfono para ver la puerta y la abro y ahí lo encuentro acostado con su torso desnudó y con una sonrisa en la oscuridad mientras lo alumbraba, me abre las tapas d las sabanas para que pueda acostarme. Una vez acostada se me acerca lentamente a mis labios, esa sensación de sentirlo hace tiempo me hizo despertar mi lado sensible ante estas situaciones. Lentamente se fue apegado a mi cuerpo, se aferraba a mí de una manera y a la vez sentía su deseo, dejó de lado mi teléfono para colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándome llevar por sus caricias.

No me di ni cuenta y ya estaba sobre el besándolo con fervor sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo dándome unos pequeños escalofríos y cosquillas, me muevo lentamente sobre el escuchado los pequeños gemidos de cada uno. De a poco sentí cómo iba sacando mi polera de pijama tirándola lejos y tomando mis senos en el cual hizo lo que quiso con ellos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, apretándolos, mordiéndolos. sentí como corría una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo ante aquel tacto y después fui bajando su mano para sacar mi pantalón de pijama.

Me da vuelta para yo quedar bajo el, siento su mirada sobre mí y lo veo

-Estas muy hermosa...años que ansiaba tus labios Kagome

-Gracias Inuyasha...estás muy guapo- mientras acariciaba su rostro y cabello

-Pero recuerda que no estamos solos en esta casa grande, están mis padres, los tuyos, mis hermanos y tus hermanos- mientras asentía. Me vuelve a besar y notaba la diferencia en sus manos en mi cuerpo y la verdad me encantaba el tacto.

Baja su mano hasta mi zona íntima, estimulándola mientras que gemía muy bajito pero había lapso en el cual lo hacía más rápido y yo solo quería gritar pero no podía, solo ponía mi mano en mi boca para callar, volviendo a subir para besarme e ir a mi cuello para besarlo. Ya me estaba cansando de estar bajo el, así que pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo hago girar, en cierta parte me gusta tomar las riendas en situaciones así, un tanto sorprendido lo beso lentamente moviéndome sobre su erección mientras lo escuchaba gemir bajito, en un lapso que no me di ni cuenta y estábamos empezando a gemir un poco más fuerte en el cual me hace callar.

-Shh…más despacio…no podemos gritar tan fuerte

-Lo siento me estaba dejando llevar- mientras hacía círculos en su pecho con mis dedos tranquilamente

-Sera mejor que retomemos lo que dejamos parado- mientras me sonríe pícaramente.

Se posiciona sobre mí y me penetra bruscamente y yo solo lo abrazo y le apretó los hombros por el dolor que me hizo sentir, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones con alguien.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, las embestidas eran muy placenteras y de verdad que quería gemir fuerte pero no podía, una, dos y más veces lo hacía fuerte y no me di ni cuenta y estaba sobre el sacándome mi polera para estimular mis senos, dios este hombre si se sabía cómo complacer de una manera exquisita. Sentía como se contraía la parte baja de mi viente, no quería acabar y llegar al climax quería disfrutar más y más.

-Más fuerte Inuyasha- le susurre al odio

-Tus deseos son ordenes- me vuelve a dejar baja el, poniéndose encima mío y embistiendo más fuerte. Lo sentía venir, no me doy ni cuenta y siento que algo caliente en mi interior, solo me aguante el gemido e Inuyasha también y se tira sobre mí para respirar.

-Fue el mejor sexo que tuve- mientras le acariciaba sus brazos musculosos

-La verdad que el mío igual...ni Kikyo hace esto- yo solo lo miro y me largo a reír- de que te ríes

-Vaya, vaya…el gran Inuyaha tiene problemas en la cama...no te creo

-Anda tu sí quieres créeme o no- mientras tomaba las partes de mi pijama, me toma del brazo y me besa por última vez- para que me recuerdes

-Claro que lo haré tonto- mientras me termino de vestir, le dirijo una última mirada y me voy al dormitorio, y sobre el velador deje mi celular y veo la hora y eran las 5 de la mañana. Dios había pasado más de tres horas con Inuyasha en su dormitorio.

Ya me sentía cansada, menos mal que no tenía que subir segundo piso. Me acurruco en la cama y solo me dispongo a dormir.

Bueno nuestra relación seguía siendo igual el molestándome y yo siendo vengativa con el.

Así pasaron los días y mis padres dijeron que ya teníamos que volver a la ciudad, en cierta parte estaba triste por qué tenía que volver y por otro lado feliz ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por ejemplo buscar trabajo y en cierta parte me hacía feliz pero tenía que ser así. Ese día nos levantamos y dejamos tomado desayuno y empezó la despedida con todos y deje por último a Inuyasha

-Gracias por esta linda experiencia- mientras le susurró al oído

\- Lo mismo digo\- mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, lentamente me subo a la camioneta y bajo el vidrio para verlo por última vez y le dedico una sonrisa de despedida y el me guiña el ojo, demostrando así vernos en otra ocasión, sin olvidar lo que habíamos vivido juntos, sin dudas estas fueron mis mejores vacaciones.

Hola, hola aquí estoy de nuevo, mientras estaba de vacaciones se me ocurrió hacer este fic por su temática son las vacaciones. Hacía tiempo que no me venía inspiración para poder escribir un fanfic u.u pero aquí tienen el resultado. Solo espero que les haya gustado.

Nos estamos viendo en la próxima

Besos y abrazos

Amisako Ayama


End file.
